A card holder may be incorporated into an electronic device into which cards are mounted for inputting and/or outputting information to the electronic device.
It is known to incorporate a card holder into an electronic device usually at the back side of the electronic device, under a battery. It has become more common to incorporate a card holder into an electronic device at one of the sides of the electronic device, so that in case of an integral battery which is not user changeable, the user can access the card holder and therefore the card.